1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly relates to a liquid crystal display device having excellent moving picture displaying characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display devices have come into wide use. Recently, there has been a rapidly increasing need to display moving picture information, not only on liquid crystal television sets, but also on monitor devices for personal computers and portable terminal devices (such as mobile phones or PDAs). In order to display high-quality moving pictures on a liquid crystal display device, it is necessary to reduce the response time (i.e., increase the response speed) of the liquid crystal layer, and it is a requirement that a predetermined gray-scale level be reached within one vertical scanning period (typically one frame).
As a driving method for improving the response characteristics of a liquid crystal display device, there is known a method (referred to as “overshoot driving”) that involves applying a voltage (referred to as an “overshoot voltage”) which is higher than a voltage (a predetermined gray-scale voltage) corresponding to a gray-scale level that needs to be displayed.
By applying an overshoot voltage, the response characteristics in gray-scale display can be improved. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-231091 discloses an MVA-type liquid crystal display device which operates by overshoot driving. MVA-type liquid crystal display devices are gaining prevalence in recent years because of having better viewing angle characteristics than those of TN-type liquid crystal display devices, which have conventionally been most prevalent.
However, in order to perform overshoot driving, it is necessary to set an optimum overshoot voltage according to the type and specifications of each liquid crystal panel, and such setting can be very cumbersome. Moreover, in order to perform desirable overshoot driving, a circuit construction including large-capacity memories and/or a circuit construction for performing complicated calculations are necessary, thus resulting in an increased production cost.